pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great One and Ruler of Nothing
The Great One and Ruler of Nothing are Pokémon in the games Pokemon Alpha and Omega and Pokemon Mass and Void. They have the sprite, cry, and stats of two level 75 wild Pikachu, for, in the game, that is what they are. They are the first actual Pokémon to converse with the player in the Pokémon mainstream games. Role in Pokemon Alpha/Omega SPOILER WARNING In the game Pokémon Alpha and Omega, the player encounters a wild pikachu with the name "Great One" and his assistant, the Ruler of Nothing. As it turns out, these Pokémon aspire to be the king (and king's assistant) of all Pokémon. You help them get to Jingle Bell City, but once there Great One is kidnapped by Team Smiley Face. With the help of the Ruler of Nothing, you track them down, and get bopped on the head by Admin Jay-Jay. Whn you wake up it is revealed that the Ruler of Nothing wants to be the Ruler of Everything, and Team Smiley Face offered him that position. However, Team Frowny Face attacks and you barely escape. It is implied that the Ruler of Nothing died while trying to escape. As you continue on your journey- Team Smiley Face's base was destroyed in the seige- you continue to encounter a mysterious rival called simply ?????. Instead of sending out Pokémon to battle you, he always battles your Pokémon himself, as though he is a Pokémon. After you beat him for the last time outside the Elite Four building, he is revealed to none other than the Great one, turned evil by Team Frowny Face, who recaptured him after he escaped fron Team Smiley Face. You beat him again, and in his rage he foolishly charges at you- you are standing at the edge of a waterfall. You step aside and he plummets down it to the bottom, where he is electrocuted by his own lightning power. Role in Pokemon Mass/Void In Pokémon Mass and Void, if you heal your Pokémon at the Nymphadaisy Pokecenter 10 timesin a row, the next time you enter, a Pikachu will emerge from one of the healing Pokéballs in the healing machine all Nurse Joys have in PokeCenters. This Pikachu appears to have been scorched completely black, and he will stand inside the PokeCenter until you talk to him. If you talk to him, he will tell you that a very mean person did this to him because he'd been brainwashed by Team Frowny Face (who are antagonists in Mass and Void) and that he was very angry and sad, because he had liked that person a lot. After that, when you go to Mass Cave in Pokémon Void or Void Mountain in Pokémon Mass, you will meet a character named Omega (the default boy name in Pokémon Alpha/Omega) who has all of the Alpha/Omega starter Pokémon plus Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit (The alpha/omega box mascots). If you beat him, the next time you talk to the scorched up Pikachu he will be so happy he'll give you a master ball, the only one in the game.